nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rayven CS-18 (N-Strike Elite)
Color While everyone is saying that the color looks darker or more purple, if you look at the picture posted on the Nerf Facebook page of it and the Stryfe, ALL of the colors on the Rayven look slightly darker. I'm wondering if it was just a color correction or lighting error in that picture and the color will be the same. From a manufacturing standpoint, it doesn't make sense for them to only make it a slightly different shade of blue. That would require different mixes of plastic colors on the production line, something toy manufacturers try to avoid if at all possible for cost reasons. I guess we won't know for sure until it is in people's hands, but I'm not entirely certain of the darker color being correct. In fact, looking at some of the other images they have released, it is quite apparent that they are very inconsistant in the colors on all of the blasters. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 22:54, December 7, 2012 (UTC) well this is the one that Hasbro posted, could have been made in error but strange that these were not uploaded in separate images but crammed together as 2 per image. I had to manually split the images, may have caused worse quality. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:06, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Either way, I'm buying the first one of these that I see. I've already picked up one of the originals for myself for Christmas (to open alongside the blasters I bought for my son), but I want one of these too. First thing I'm doing though is swapping the clips. The original clip is going to look a HELL of a lot better with the Elite color scheme than the new bright green one! Bluedragon1971 (talk) 23:11, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, now that it has been spotted in stores, I guess the debate about the color is done - it does appear a bit darker blue than the other Elite blasters http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0WWZppIbzw & http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snc0tTpg3tI And the CS-18 is part of the name. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 12:43, December 13, 2012 (UTC) My previous statement was premature. Photos of an Elite Rayven with the barrel from a Retaliator show it to be exactly the same color. As I previously suspected, the purple hue was a color correction error on some of the early photos. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 19:51, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I love how they had to compensate for the blaster being completely flourescent green the first time round by making the whole clip even more gaudy! Amazon UK keeps slashing the prices for the originals but I decided to wait for the new one. No sign of a UK release yet :( [[User:Zorrodelcinicismo|'Witty']][[User talk:Zorrodelcinicismo| Englishman]] 20:24, January 21, 2013 (UTC) so do you guys want to use the amazon images instead as they are a bit more accurate, that is if they didn't update to the wrong image? 20:34, January 21, 2013 (UTC) The Amazon image is just as inaccurate as the one we have now (it appears to be the same source image). No point in changing it right now since there really isn't a better one available from an official source. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 20:51, January 21, 2013 (UTC) merge? hold on a second, why is this not merged with the NS article? its practically the same thing, released under NSE just like the jolt, reflex and barrel break. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 20:52, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :This blaster was released under N-Strike Elite. The Jolt, Reflex, and Barrel Break are just N-Strike blasters with a "N-Strike Elite" color scheme. The blaster also has different performance due to more powerful motors. This will not be merged with the N-Strike Rayven. Jet Talk • ] 21:02, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :I do have to say that I wish they'd changed the name on it, or at least just dropped the number code so that it is easier for people to differentiate them by name. They changed the names of the Barricade, Raider, and Recon when they upgraded them to Elite, why not the Rayven? I'm guessing it was simply because it had only been out for a year, but still, it is annoying. I can understand not renaming the Reflex, Jolt (which they did drop the number code on) and Barrel Break since they are just primarily repaints (aside from minor molding differences on the Reflex and Jolt). :Bluedragon1971 (talk) 21:15, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :jet the thing is, the only major differences was the performance. its more like a repaint and upgrade than a new blaster similar to the jolt. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 21:19, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Well, then, going back to your argument against merging the Dart Tag Firestrike into the Nite Finder EX-3 article (or vice versa, since the Firestrike came out first), the two models of the Rayven were released under different series (N-Strike and N-Strike Elite), so they get different articles, even if they didn't change anything else. The Jolt, Reflex, and Barrel Break are sold under the N-Strike brand, not the N-Strike Elite brand, so they only get a repaint listing in the original article. :Bluedragon1971 (talk) 22:01, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Hasbro's been really annoying with this number code situation. They update some blasters without the number code (Stockade, Retaliator), but then go back to using it (Rayven CS-18). We think they're gonna re-release the N-Strike blasters without the number code (Jolt), however they swap it again (Barrel Break IX-2). They make original blasters without the number codes (Stryfe), but then have some which have it (Triad EX-3). What the hell! I don't get their logic. ::Very confused over this whole thing, wish they would make up their minds. [[User:GameGear360|''GA]][[User talk:GameGear360|GE]] 01:58, February 9, 2013 (UTC) they have been annoying, the NDA embargo even covers basic questions that don't even affect the big product releases such as the rampage and nitron shields. i doubt that i can even get an answer on the number code siituation. who knows what's going on, based on how secret hasbro is being; something big is coming. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:09, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Rayven Stinger Sorry to break things but there is a new paintjob called "stinger", tactical tag tells you about it The King of Spiders (talk) 14:51, September 14, 2013 (UTC) : The Stinger also comes with the CS-12 clip and 25 yellow and black darts instead of the glow darts and Firefly tech clip. I'm thinking that it should get its own article instead of being part of this article, since it is significantly different (color, name, and accessories). : Bluedragon1971 (talk) 14:58, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::A separate article will be made when this information isn't considered leaked anymore. 'Jet' Talk • ] 19:36, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "Semi-automatic" I submit that there should be a separate wiki entry for the term "semi-automatic" - that is, the action type which entails one projectile per trigger pull. Oh, I know we (k)ommandos know what it means, but I'm sure ''some poor n00b would appeciate this being clarified. If not a wiki entry here, then how about a link pointing elsewhere? Mojo1970 (talk) 07:33, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Rayven: official cancellation? As I noted in my forum post regarding a Rayven battery cover, a Hasbro agent advised me that they were not carrying any spare parts because the model was discontinued last year. What sort of official notice do we normally require before we add the 'discontinued' tag to a blaster's Wiki? Really too bad; it would help explain the high prices on fleaBay. Also it seems unfair that the Alpha Trooper lives on (in the rumored 2015 Mission Kit) but not the Rayven. Mojo1970 (talk) 07:06, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :Generally, in terms of modern blasters being discontinued, we use a Nerf blog as a source or use the official Amazon page for the product if it's noted as discontinued in the product description. And while the price for the Elite Rayven is skyrocketing on Amazon, it unfortunately isn't marked as discontinued... we could put in the template, since it's showing many signs of being discontinued, but it'd have to be monitored to make sure people don't come in and remove the template because they don't think it's discontinued, usually because sometimes it'll still show up in stores. It's a hard call. I'll put up the limited stock version of the template and we'll see from there how it goes. Jet Talk • ] 23:03, August 19, 2015 (UTC) ::The "discontinued/limited stock" tag seems perfectly suited for the situation, IMHO. Mojo1970 (talk) 00:07, August 20, 2015 (UTC)